


Всегда случаются накладки

by WTFAdelaideProductions2018



Series: WTF Adelaide Productions 2018 | тексты G—PG-13 [8]
Category: Men in Black: The Series, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAdelaideProductions2018/pseuds/WTFAdelaideProductions2018
Summary: "У ЛВЧ есть возможность долететь до Марса за 6 часов. Шесть часов туда, шесть — обратно, и Уотни этот будет спасен, и миссии не накроются одним местом, а сколько денег страна сэкономит!..— Забудь об этом".





	Всегда случаются накладки

Новость облетела планету за сутки, заполонила информационное пространство и с тех пор накрепко засела в головах у восьми миллиардов людей. По крайней мере, именно такое складывалось впечатление. О ней говорили по ящику, фотографии «с места событий» перепечатывали в газетах и таблоидах, а разные «желтоватые» издания уже устали писать, как есть, и начали бурно фантазировать на тему. Выдумали даже правительственный заказ: якобы, пока все спутники нацелены в одну точку, где-то в другом полушарии проводят испытания секретного оружия. Пресса во всей красе, и всем плевать, что у правительства США нет и быть не может секретных лабораторий на Марсе.

— Знаешь, что в этом самое обидное? — спросил Джей, с нескрываемой иронией разглядывая промасленный кусок бумаги, от которого нестерпимо разило пережаренной рыбой. 

— Хм? — Кей приподнял бровь. Вряд ли ему было интересно, но хоть вид сделал — и на том спасибо.

— У ЛВЧ есть возможность долететь до Марса за 6 часов. Шесть часов туда, шесть — обратно, и Уотни этот будет спасен, и миссии не накроются одним местом, а сколько денег страна сэкономит!..

— Забудь об этом.

— Да я и не думал, — вздохнул Джей. — Просто прикинул.

— Это не наше дело. 

— Да-да-да...

— И вмешиваться мы не имеем права.

— Я знаю.

— И...

— Эй, я просто прикинул.

Кей хмыкнул:

— Атузианские шутники не станут дожидаться, пока ты прикинешь все, что в голову взбредет. Вперед, ловкач, труба зовет. 

Джей с тоской посмотрел на последний кусочек рыбы — единственное, что ему удалось перехватить за двое суток, выбросил газету и направился к машине. Кей в один глоток допил кофейный суррогат, от которого пахло йодом, и двинул следом. Ключи от ЛТД с издевательским звоном подпрыгивали у него на ладони. 

— Ставлю десятку, старикан уже засекает секунды и ждет отчета об успешно выполненном задании. Скажем, минут через пять, — снова заговорил Джей, едва они тронулись с места. — И еще десять сверху на то, что работы уже поднакопилось на трое суток вперед.

— У кокутов брачный период, — начал перечислять Кей. Джей готов был поставить еще столько же на то, что в этот момент напарник мысленно поднял глаза к потолку и в своей обычной манере произнес: «Когда ты уже начнешь учить матчасть?», но внешне это никак не проявилось. — Им надо дать неделю, и они снова будут мирными гражданами, без вылезающих из-под обличий ложноножек. Атузианцам на Земле появляться запрещено, однако это школьная экскурсия, и за нее мы получили нехилые скидки и льготы. Предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться.

— Ага, а нам теперь мотаться по городу и искать, что еще учинили эти мелкие пакостники!

— От земных школьников проблем не меньше, — хмыкнул Кей. — Вспомни себя в их возрасте. — И, не дожидаясь возмущений, продолжил: — К тому же, сейчас новолуние, а у дендроидов без света что-то мутится в хлоропластах. 

— Ты не перечислил даже половины.

— И не собирался. Я вел к тому, что это обычное совпадение. Через недельку все уляжется, и Нью-Йорк снова превратится в тихую гавань. А вот и атузианцы.

В лобовое стекло, аккурат напротив Джея, впечаталась муха размером с кулак, повисела пару мгновений, состроила рожицу и сползла на капот. Кей ударил по тормозам, Джея привычно швырнуло грудью на приборную панель, атузианец с восторженным писком отправился в полет и приземлился в пышную прическу какой-то дамы. 

Писк коммуникатора раздался как раз в тот момент, когда Джей почти выскочил из машины.

— Все равно не догоним, — рука Кея за локоть втянула его обратно. Атузианец уже выпутался из «гнезда» на затылке женщины, помахал им лапкой и, оттолкнувшись и выписав мертвую петлю, помчался в сторону Пятой авеню. Как и всегда, Кей оказался прав.

— Кей, вы оба срочно нужны в штабе, — на экране коммуникатора появилось мрачное лицо шефа. — Дела передадите другим группам. Атузианцами уже занимаются Эл и Икс.

— Ничего себе! — присвистнул Джей, выглядывая из-за плеча напарника. — Что стряслось, шеф?

— Вам предстоит несколько дней спокойной размеренной жизни вдали от мира.

— Неужели... Дайте подумать, неужели за бесчисленные заслуги вы отправляете нас с напарником в отпуск? 

— А ты догадливый, парень, — буркнул Зед. Изображение на экране коммуникатора пропало, но тут же снова появилось:

— Ах да, Джей, чуть не забыл...

— Да?

— Отдай Кею десятку. 

— Чёртов старикан! — вздохнул Джей, доставая бумажник.

***  
— Марк Уотни, — Зед бросил на стол газету, которую недавно разглядывал Джей. — Лучшие показатели во всех тестах. Находчивость, предприимчивость, инициативность. Отлично показал себя во время стартовой подготовки. И бла-бла-бла, про весь штат ЛВЧ можно сказать ровно то же самое, кроме одного: в ЛВЧ его не взяли.

— А собирались? — Джей чуть не расплескал кофе прямо на бумаги шефа. Положение спасли Кей и «Айсберг» — на взгляд Джея, слишком радикальный метод, но Кею-то что? Не его же кисть сковало льдом.

— Мы каждый год проводим плановые собеседования, — с легким укором заметил напарник. — Ты мог бы и поинтересоваться кандидатурами возможных коллег.

Джей собирался возразить: возможные — еще не полноценные, но Зед прервал перебранку в зародыше:

— Проблема не в Уотни. Он спокойно досидит свои сколько там у него солнечных суток на Марсе, и ничего такого с ним не случится. Если будет совсем плохо, подкинем в критический момент правительству один вариант, в НАСА есть наш человек. В самом крайнем случае вытащим сами и завербуем...

— А я говорил! — шепнул Джей напарнику, за что схлопотал тычок под рёбра.

— Проблема в другом, коллеги, — Зед повысил голос. — Час назад пришло сообщение от межгалактического патруля. Школьный космобус мартийцев потерпел бедствие в нашем секторе, им требуется срочная посадка и ремонт. Сейчас их корабль на буксире у Плутона.

— Я бы предпочел укрывшегося на Марсе маньяка в галактическом розыске, — хмыкнул Кей. 

— Я тоже, — кивнул Зед.

— А что такого-то? — не понял Джей.

По тяжелому вздоху, которым наградили его коллеги, Джей понял, что снова налажал с матчастью.

— Мартийцы — потомки последней волны марсианских эмигрантов, — сухо объяснил Кей. — Марс для них, во-первых, историческая родина, а во-вторых, планета с наиболее благоприятным климатом. Естественно, они захотят приземлиться именно там, чтобы посмотреть на города предков, вдохнуть родного воздуха... ну, сам догадываешься.

— Вау, — выдохнул Джей.

— Добавь сюда гипертрофированную любознательность и взрывной темперамент, — добавил Зед. — Помножь на то, что там будет толпа напуганных детей переходного возраста.

— Блин, — сглотнул Джей, вспомнив атузианское бедствие.

— И не забудь, что нам нужно туда отбуксировать ремонтную станцию и еще отражатель — чтобы скрыть мартийцев от Уотни и желтой прессы, — добил Кей.

— Молодец, сынок, на лету все схватываешь.

— Знаешь, шеф, — Джей почесал в затылке, — я согласен поменяться с Эл и Иксом.

— Они тоже очень быстро согласились, — хмыкнул Зед.

— Вперед, ловкач, труба зовёт.

***

Солнце отсюда выглядело неестественно мелким и невозможно далеким — крохотная белая точка на пыльно-сером небе. Под ногами тоже — пыль и камень, песок и щебенка, все серо-желтое и грязно-бурое. Неудивительно, что марсиане предпочли отсюда свалить.

— А старине Марку я жутко сочувствую, — поделился Джей с напарником. — Сколько ему тут еще куковать до «Ареса-4»? Года два, два с половиной? 

Они прилетели практически одновременно с мартийцами, и сейчас как раз направлялись в сторону их космобуса, который как-то подозрительно трясся и раскачивался из стороны в стороны, словно там бесновались бешеные тигрокрысы. Хм... пожалуй, полсотни бешеных тигрокрыс, не меньше.

Служба зачистки, к счастью, успела раньше, и в небе уже поблескивала сеть отражателей. НАСА увидит только среднюю пылевую бурю, из-за которой связь с Марком Уотни пропадет на пару дней. 

— Лучше бы ты посочувствовал нам, ловкач, — хмыкнул Кей.

— Да брось, старина, — беспечно хохотнул Джей. — Даже если мартийцы такие же мелкие, как атузианцы...

— Нет, примерно человеческих размеров.

— ...Тем лучше! В любом случае, здесь нет восьми миллионов мирного населения, нет культурных и прочих ценностей, которые можно случайно сломать... Здесь, честно говоря, вообще нечего ломать. Покажем мелкоте галактический «Мак Дональдс», а? Или ресторанчик земной кухни? 

— Марсиане — подземный народ, — хмыкнул Кей. — Все исторические и культурные памятники — аккурат под самыми крупными равнинами. А последняя забегаловка закрылась примерно тысячу лет назад.

— Так мы что, оставим детишек без обеда?

— У нас своё, — пропел кто-то томным глубоким голосом прямо Джею в ухо.

Джей от неожиданности подпрыгнул и, развернувшись, увидел мартийку. Что ж, справедливости ради, Кей не соврал: она и правда была размером с человека. И даже могла бы показаться очаровательной, если бы не напоминала сплющенную синюю камбалу. Или, например, веретено с глазами. Или метательную тарелку, поставленную на бок. У нее было овальное, вытянутое в длину туловище безо всякого намека на шею. Рот находился в середине роста, глаза — на уровне человеческих плеч. Передвигалась она на двух ногах, но колени сгибались назад. А руки и вовсе заслуживали отдельного упоминания: всего один сгиб, и цепкие, многосуставчатые пальцы длиной с плечо (или это предплечье?).

— Мадам, — Кей приподнял бровь и протянул мартийке руку. — Мы рады приветствовать вас на вашей исторической родине. Как вы добрались?

— Оставьте, — махнула мартийка рукой. — Все в рамках нормы, насколько это вообще возможно. Лучше скажите-ка нам, агент Кей, сколько времени должна занять починка?

Джей быстро набрал ремонтников, которые уже развернули вокруг космобуса бурную деятельность, и показал экран напарнику.

— У вас сгорели маневровые, и, если не считать мелких вмятин от метеоритов и космического мусора, это всё. Наши специалисты предсказывают часов пять на замену двигателей и еще два — на косметическую коррекцию...

— Отлично! — пропела мартийка. — Тогда не будем вам мешать. Я как раз пообещала деткам экскурсию в Древний Город!

— О нет... — тихо выдохнул Кей, и по его тону было ясно, что уж лучше бы она отвела весь трясущийся космобус к нему домой.

— Что-то не так, агент Кей?

— Кей?

— Это Ацидаллийская равнина, — пояснил Кей напарнику. — Вход в самом центре плато. 

— А-а-а вы знаете, мадам, Древний Город как раз на реконструкции! — затараторил Джей. — Может, лучше свозим детишек на юг? Здесь, на Марсе, столько прекрасных мест: Жемчужный залив, Залив Радуги...

Мартийка хлопнула глазами.

— Ловкач! — остановил его Кей. — Извините его, мадам, новичок в нашем деле. Позвольте сопровождать вас, мне лично давно хотелось посмотреть на легендарный Древний Город.

— И мне! — тут же пошел на попятный Джей.

— А ты, — Кей вынул из кармана ключи, — займешься делом.

— Ты доверишь мне тачку?.. — никакой ЛТД тут, конечно, не было. ЛВЧ выделило им небольшой грузовичок, заранее зная, что мартийцы захотят куда-нибудь рвануть.

— Нет. Тачку поведу я, а ты заодно наведаешься к нашему другу и...

— Понял. У нас здесь товарищ, — доверительно шепнул Джей удивленной рыбе. — Сидит на вахте, нефть ищет.

— Не найдет, — вздохнула мартийка. — Её здесь нет. Мы всё съели.

***  
Ну, если рассуждать справедливо, в мартийцах было не все так страшно. Они, во всяком случае, не были мухами, опьянёнными жаждой разрушения. Они не отбрасывали ложноножек, не плевались огнём, не пытались поработить Землю. Но они были очень шумными и занудными. И им требовались ответы на вопросы — срочно. Прямо сейчас.

А еще их было полсотни, и заводились они с полпинка — стоило кому-то одному начать, в дискуссию включались все.

— Почему вы разных цветов? — дергала Джея за рукав маленькая «рыбка».

— А что это за куча металлолома? — второй рыб — ладно-ладно, мартиец, увидел в окно полуразобранный «Кьюриосити».

— А что вы едите? Мадам Ыр сказала, что тоже нефть.

— Они не едят нефть, они её жгут! 

— А ты возьмешь меня с собой, я не хочу в Древний Город, я хочу посмотреть на землянина, который ест нефть.

— Зачем жечь еду?! Это же ужасно! Лучше бы нам на Марту отправили, в экваториальных регионах перебои в синтезе органики. Спасли бы миллион голодающих.

— Тебе-то что до тех голодающих, можно подумать, у тебя отец не синтетик!

— Не трогай моего отца! На себя посмотри, ты уже круглый весь!

— Не тыкайся!

— А-а-а-а-а-а-а!

— Так почему вы с напарником разного цвета?

Голова у Джея разболелась уже через минуту тесного общения с юными мартийцами. Если это — «в норме», он не хотел бы попасть к мартийцам в форс-мажор. Поэтому, когда Кей притормозил над кратером «Крипини» — ближайшей точкой, где можно было остаться незамеченным с «Ареса-3», Джей с превеликой радостью выпрыгнул из грузовика. И даже помахал ручкой им вслед.

— На Марте таким жестом провожают погребальное шествие, — кокетливо заметили у него из-под локтя. 

— А на земле — ненадолго прощаются, — машинально ответил Джей, и тут-то до него дошло... — Какого черта?!

Рядом с ним кокетливо подпрыгивала голубенькая «рыбка».

— Я же спрашивала, ты возьмешь меня посмотреть на землянина, который ест нефть?

— Я не разрешил!

— Ты молчал! Я читала, что на земле молчание — это знак согласия!

— Святой ствол! — ругнулся Джей. — Я, коренной землянин, о таком не слышал, а она — читала! В любом случае, сейчас я сообщу напарнику и мадам Ыр. Пусть прилетают за тобой и забирают обратно...

— Не заберут, — шаркнула «рыбка» ножкой. 

— А если не заберут, я скормлю тебя человеку, который ест нефть.

— Вы же не едите нефть.

— Вообще, да. Наверное, она ему уже порядком надоела.

***  
Кей, впрочем, поддержал маленькую засранку: «Ловкач, ты же понимаешь, что везти всю эту ораву обратно — двойной риск? Погуляй с ней, тебе будет полезно. Постарайся не попадаться нашему другу на глаза, в крайнем случае сотрешь ему память».

Джею оставалось только вздохнуть:

— Тебя хоть как зовут?

— Иль.

— Ну, слушай внимательно, Иль. Сейчас будем играть в секретных агентов. Делала так когда-нибудь? 

— Неа! — обрадовалась «рыбка», аж глаза засветились. — Мама говорит, это не женское дело!

Джей вспомнил Эл, Изи, Эйлинн — и решительно возразил:

— Нормальное дело. У нас в ЛВЧ много женщин работает, даже среди агентов. В общем, слушай правила игры: мы ни в коем случае не должны попасться на глаза человеку, который ест нефть... То есть тьфу! Просто мы не должны попасться ему на глаза. Поняла? Любой ценой.

— А зачем мы тогда к нему пойдем?

Джей посадил «рыбку» на плечи, а сам запрыгнул на портативный магнитный левитатор — удобная штука, когда надо быстро покрыть большое расстояние — и включил маскировку. 

— Проследим, чтобы он не увидел, как твои друзья закапываются в Древний Город.

— О! Я поняла! — она вцепилась ему в плечи своими длиннющими суставчатыми пальцами. — У вас все еще действует статут о секретности, да? Надо было сразу догадаться, иначе вы бы давно летали в космос, как мы.

— Ты просто маленькая умница, — пробормотал Джей, поддавая газу.

— Я знаю, — пропела «рыбка» ему в ухо.

— И маленькая хитрюга.

— Да... — маленькая хитрюга вдруг насторожилась, сжав Джею плечи сильнее прежнего. — Знаешь, ты лучше поторопись еще сильнее. Я что-то слышу.

Одновременно с ее словами приборы показали слабую вибрацию почвы. Плохо было то, что раздался он как раз от того места, где базировался «Арес-3». Еще хуже — что Джей не знал, взрыв это, выстрел или обычное землетрясение. Совсем недавно он уже пережил громкое крушение — историю с плохо изолированным Домом и чудесным спасением астронавта растиражировали по всем каналам. Будет чертовски жаль, если ситуация повторилась. Черт побери, Уотни и так, на взгляд Джея, досталось!

Марка Уотни, живого и невредимого, они заметили издалека. Он сидел на колесе ровера — в неповоротливом скафандре с огромным баллоном за спиной, смотрел вдаль и явно пребывал в прострации.

Джей сбил скорость левитатора до нулевой и, достав бинокль, посмотрел в ту же сторону, заранее догадываясь, что именно увидит. 

На горизонте дымился рухнувший грузовик. Вокруг него хаотично перемещались мелкие ярко-синие точки. 

— Что они сделали? — наудачу спросил Джей у Иль.

— Эксперимент ставили, — довольно булькнула та. 

— Камень в маневровые?

— Не! Магнит на систему маскировки — это Ом хотел попробовать, и, наверное, клей в турбины... За что отвечают маневровые, мы уже выяснили.

***  
Марк Уотни был человеком прагматичным и в летучие тарелки, похищавшие коз и насиловавшие старцев, не верил. А верил он своим глазам, ушам, показаниям приборов, системному анализу и непротиворечивым данным.

По всему выходило, что пять минут назад с неба рухнула черная махина, и из нее высыпали синие пришельцы. Об этом говорили глаза Марка и сейсмограф, записавший несильный удар. Уши на Марсе помогали мало — где нет атмосферы, там нет и звука.

Стоило, наверное, сходить за камерой в Дом и сделать пару снимков, но Марк опасался, что махина пропадет, стоит ему только отвернуться: и тогда думай, то ли пришельцы такие хитрожопые, то ли ты, Марк Уотни, умом двинулся. НАСА тут ему помочь ничем не могло, потому что связь с ними пару часов назад благополучно оборвалась.

Когда сзади к нему подошел черный гуманоид в гибком и удобном, как спортивный костюм, скафандре, Марк даже не удивился. Еще меньше он удивился сидящему у гуманоида на плечах синему и лупоглазому пришельцу — таких впереди целая горсть бегала, чему тут удивляться?

А вот когда гуманоид хлопнул его по плечу и на чистейшем английском спросил: «Эй, Уотни, как смотришь на то, чтобы послужить старушке Земле как-то более практично?» — вот тут Марк удивился...


End file.
